


The Ghost's Bo'sun

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Blushing, Bo'sun Hook is a gentleman, Captain Hook in his long underwear, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Bo'sun Hook tries to be a gentleman near Cecilia's spirit after she haunts him.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Midshipman James Hook frowned after he viewed Cecilia’s tears. They were not why he frowned. Not at all. *Cecilia refused to marry me after my lies. I never chose gold instead of her.* He continued to frown.

Captain James Hook opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He glanced at his empty chamber. A sudden scowl appeared on his face. *Cecilia won’t be near me another time. Her spirit will suffer with me.* He got out of bed and approached a window. 

Captain Hook gasped the minute he viewed Peter Pan and the Darling siblings flying. His wide eyes remained on them as they carried his clothes. *Stealing my clothes to torment me?* He viewed them departing.

After scowling another time, Captain Hook ran to his closet. He opened it. Captain Hook saw one pile of clothes in it. His shoulders slumped. Captain Hook glanced at his long underwear. He focused on the pile for a few seconds.

Captain Hook dressed in a bo’sun outfit. His scowl remained as he focused on his belly shirt with his dark pants. He began to adjust his wool cap.

*I almost wish to wear my midshipman clothes, but they’re with Peter Pan now.* Bo’sun Hook was thoughtful. *I do wonder if Cecilia will recognize me after I dress as a midshipman.* He gasped again the minute Cecilia’s ghost faded into view. 

Cecilia smiled. ‘’I found you, James,’’ she said.

Bo’sun Hook blushed as he blinked twice. After removing his wool cap, he bowed. ‘’Why are you here?’’

‘’I’m moving on. We can be with one another again,’’ Cecilia said. She and bo’sun Hook approached the bed. Cecilia removed her hat. She dropped it on the bed. Her long hair descended and concealed her shoulders.

Bo’sun Hook began to blush again. He and Cecilia sat on the bed. He frowned. ‘’Cecilia, I’m sorr…’’ He wrapped his arms around Cecilia. Tears ran down bo’sun Hook’s face as he kissed her.

Cecilia’s smile remained. She embraced bo’sun Hook and kissed him.

*I’ll be your midshipman. I’ll be your captain. I’ll be your bo’sun.* Additional tears ran down bo’sun Hook’s face during another kiss.

 

The End


End file.
